A Saiyan's Fries
by JJ The Legendary SSJ
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Vegeta was the Prince of all Saiyan's for Dende's sake and he would show Kakarot that you never mess with a Saiyan's Fries. Parody and Humor, based on the episode where Vegeta becomes Majin Vegeta. A little One-shot I came up with a while ago after I saw the meme picture that I'm using for the cover image for this story.


_JJ: Hey guys, this is just a quick oneshot based on a funny picture I found on the internet, this is my second fic, my other one being a Gohan highschool fic if you wanna check it out, but anyway back to this story, this has been bouncing around in my mind for awhile now so I finally decided to put it to paper, or screen, same thing. So anyway, enjoy the fic! And as usual, Reviews please!_

_**Disclaimer: The following is non profit fan-based fiction, Dragonball, Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the Official release.**_

**A Saiyan's Fries**

Vegeta was enraged, these fools had no idea who they were messing with. He was the Prince of a mighty warrior race! A warrior race that destroyed planets in their spare time! They were part of his race of course but they never obeyed him as the filthy low-classes should.  
"I've worked hard to get where I am now!" Vegeta screamed at them, and they all turned to him in surprise, as he had stood up from his seat and was snarling at Goku, "I've trained non-stop for 7 years to get where I am now! Finally I surpassed Gohan, making myself the strongest being in the universe! Only for you to come back stronger than I!" he shouted, veins throbbing in his temple, his very heart poured into every one of his words, his deepest emotions coming to light in this one moment. The gang looked stunned at his outburst, "I'm the Prince of all Saiyans damn it!" he shouted, his fists clenched so hard that blood began to leak from his hands, "I'm the elite! I'm supposed to be the strongest! I was born with greatness in my veins! I strived for years to become strong enough to defeat Frieza and avenge my people! Only for a third-class fool to come and steal the glory! Saving me in the process!" Vegeta screamed, indignant about that whole ordeal, "There was no worse punishment that could have befallen me" he said quietly in disgust, his face scrunching up at the memory, "Then you had the nerve to trick us all into believing you had been blown up in space! Only for us to find out that you were alive, and you truly were a Super Saiyan! The legend I was DESTINED to fulfill!" Vegeta continued his heart-felt rant, punching a hole in the wall beside him, crumbling the entire wall.

"I thought that if you came back I could learn how you did it but you know what happened next? You REFUSED to return! So I began searching for you in space, eager to fulfill my destiny and become the strongest in the Universe, but I never found you! When I returned I found out Frieza still lived!" Vegeta's frown becoming a smirk momentarily, "I was over-joyed to hear that you had failed, and I was ready to kill the tyrant and avenge my people as I should have! Only for a mysterious weirdo from nowhere to show up and claim that HE, some foolish weakling from the future, was a SUPER SAIYAN!" Vegeta's smirk had disappeared and was replaced with an expression of disbelief and rage, "This NOBODY was already stronger than I and easily disposed of Frieza! Like he was nothing! I was without reason to continue, I was surrounded by weaklings who achieved greatness where I should have but did not! Then I heard of the androids and was overcome with desperation and need, need to be the strongest and prove myself to you fools!" Vegeta explained, "The look on all your faces when I revealed that I had become a Super Saiyan was glorious! And I annihilated the first android! Only to be crushed by the rest of them! My Legendary Transformation being treated as if it were nothing at the hands of piles of trash!" every fiber of Vegeta's being boiled at the memory that came next, "Then when I finally achieved a power beyond even a Super Saiyan and was ruling the day against Cell, I let my pride get in the way! And I was defeated by him easily, all because I allowed him to reach his perfect form!" Vegeta had always hated himself for that decision, it deeply maddened him every time he remembered that HE could have been the one to defeat Cell, "I only survived because Cell spared my life, not even thinking me worth his time! Then he goes and spits out childlike clones of himself that humiliated me! Toyed with me, mocked me! Then of all the things that could happen, to all people it could have happened to! Kakarot's blasted pre-teen child goes and kills them all with one-blow!" Vegeta was very angry now, "Then he toyed with Cell as if HE were nothing, and at that moment I realised how truly insignificant I was! I was completely out-classed and yet the boy didn't even have to try! Next the damn creature murdered my son! And instead of managing to avenge him, I instead was tossed to the side, and had to be saved by a 9 year old! It was pride crushing, I, Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans and a mighty Super Saiyan, had to be protected by a child! And as if it weren't bad enough, the child whom possessed mighty powers that I could only dream of obtaining, didn't even care, after ALL THAT HE CHOSE TO INSTEAD BE NORMAL! HE HAD GODLY POWER AND INSTEAD HE CHOSE TO LET IT GO TO WASTE!" Vegeta was now powering up sub-consciously, the ground shaking around him as his hair flickered to Gold quickly before turning back to Black, loose objects were floating into the sky all around them, and most of the gang were struggling to keep their footing, the restaurant they were in began to break apart and float up into the sky.

"SO I TOOK THE MANTLE OF EARTH'S PROTECTOR BECAUSE YOU KAKAROT, WERE TOO BUSY GETTING YOURSELF BLOWN UP AND REFUSING TO COME BACK!" he screamed, his eye twitching, veins throughout his body protruding and pulsing, his blood laced with liquid rage, "AND THEN! WHEN YOU FINALLY DID RETURN, YOU WERE MORE POWERFUL THAN I AND THEN! THEN! ON TOP OF ALL THIS! YOU DID THE MOST DISRESPECTFUL, HORRIBLE, PRIDE-DAMAGING, PROVOKING, FOOLISH, INCONCEIVABLE ACT THAT YOU COULD POSSIBLY HAVE THOUGHT OF!" Vegeta claimed vehemently, pointing at him,  
"Uhhh, Vegeta, I just took a few fries..." Goku pointed out, his mouth still full of the slightly salted french fries that had been on the table at the restaurant they had been dining at with the whole gang,  
"Yeah! Relax Vegeta! He just took a few meaningless fries!" Krillin exclaimed,  
"WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF MEANINGLESS!?" he accused, his attention on no-one in particular, "HAVE MOST OF YOUR FOOD TAKEN BY ANOTHER! WATCH AS THE NUMBER OF FOOD ITEMS THAT YOU COULD EAT, DWINDLE TO A HAND FULL, AND THEN TELL ME WHAT HAS MORE MEANING THAN YOUR OWN FRIES!" he challenged, "I HAVE IN ME THE BLOOD OF A SAIYAN PRINCE, HE IS NOTHING BUT A JOKE, BUT YET I'VE LET TO LET HIM MOOCH OFF OF ME, MY HUNGER, CAST TO THE WAYSIDE!" Vegeta waved his hand off sideways to emphasize his point, then he quieted down slightly, the shaking lessening a little, "He has stolen my French Fries...and his DEBTS must be PAID!" he told them, he seemed to be struggling to keep his cool and form coherent words.

"I...will not be distracted from this any longer!" he proclaimed, "You may be able to take my drinks and my burger...!" he told them, "But there's one thing a Saiyan always keeps...!" Vegeta let all his emotion out into one scream that shook the entire planet, his power breaking all boundaries that previously restrained him, and his power was now filled with pure, unadulterated fury, "HIS FRIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!"

_JJ: Do you guys see what I did there? Well did you like it? I hope so, this is only my second piece of work, so anyway, tell me what you thought of it, I hope you enjoyed the story. Reviews please all! JJ out!_


End file.
